A night in Hossin
by MadMaukh
Summary: This is the story of a lone JUGA [Juggernaut] infiltrator and some enemies on hossin. Written in one go and not really thought through. No offense intended to any ZETA members. [Any resemblance to living zeta members is purely coincidental or drunk.]


Night had fallen on Hossin. The giant trees and glowing plants were oddly calming as a lone TR infiltrator ran down a road.

His HUD flashed, an order came in: "NEXT OBJECTIVE: DEFEND ZOTZ AGRICULTURE".

The infiltrator checked his mag, and cloaked. First his head disappeared, followed by his shoulders, on which was displayed menacing skull, flanked by a red cross, the mark of the juggernaut. Invisible, he moved towards the cluster of buildings down the road.

"Probably just a lone ghost capper." The infil thought, as he pulled out his motion detection device and fired a dart.

His map lit up with dots. Two, then Three, then four, total. This was no ghostcap.

He hit the radio, This is MadMaukh calling all free TR forces, we have an enemy squad at zotz agriculture.

No reply. As he got closer, he could swear he heard the sound of an engine. Sunderer? No, too high pitched, must be a harasser. He checked outfit status: only 3 juggernauts were online, and comms were silent.

"Guess it's just me then."

The TR soldier had reached the corner of a huge warehouse like building that housed the central control point. His HUD overlaid the console, and helpfully added that he had four minutes to cap the base.

He peeked the leftmost doorway, no sign of contacts. But of course, there were raised platforms on the sides, so he couldn't be sure. The dots had all stopped moving as they became aware that they weren't alone.

For the hundredth time he cursed the Nanite systems builders who built most of the buildings on Hossin.

"Their architects must be assholes."

The infiltrator decloaked behind some boxes. As he took a breath, he noticed a flicker of light round the corner. Cloaking again, noticing his energy reserves were low, he briskly ran round clockwise, in between the point and deployment zone, and lo behold, he saw a flame of blue light reaching up to the heavens.

Instinctively, he reached for a EMP grenade and threw it. A loud bang and some pretty blue sparks later, the beacon was gone. The infil checked his map, and panicked two red dots were headed his way.

He assessed his surroundings, to his left was the teleporter building, and to his right the control point. Hit the cloak, and disappeared back to the shadows of the giant trees, and waited.

There! An NC light assault popped out of a doorway. No clue, this idiot was looking around. The infil took a breath, and decloaked. The Light assault heard, so not a complete idiot then, his Gd-7F turning towards the sound.

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap.

Half a clip of the Nanite Systems MKV suppressed went through his shields and crumpled the NC LA to the ground.

The infil reloaded, running as he did so. Cloaking and decloaking like a maniac. Reaching up to his grenade bandoleer, he pulled another EMP grenade, pulled the pin with his teeth and it sailed through the doorway the light assault had come through.

Another bang and sizzle later, the infil took a breath, decloaked and burst through the doorway.

Another NC light assault opened fire, bullets chattering away at the infiltrators shields. The MKV spat out rounds and the LA dropped quickly, his shields fried by the EMP. His body slumped against the control console.

The infiltrator knew he wasn't done yet. Ducking behind cover, he checked his map. There! Two more hostiles closing on his position, he leant against some nearby boxes, breathing heavily, and his eyes rested on the NC soldier he had just killed. He saw a tag "ZE7A".

"Shit. They'll be back."

As if the NC heard him, he heard footsteps behind him. Reacting, he cloaked. An NC medic cautiously approached the area. Saw his fallen comrade and hit the radio "Man down, we've got company here, attempting nanite revive procedure."

The medic slung his weapon, and that's when the TR infiltrator pounced.

Tap-Tap-Tap-Click.

"Fuck." Muttered the infil.

The medic's shields flickered. He dropped his revive tool and reached for his rifle. The infiltrator reached for his sidearm, the Terran Republic T1X Repeater.

Rounds clattered from the medic's NC Carnage AR, the infils shields flickered, then died.

Fpppt-fppt-fppt-. Like a weak ineffectual gasp, the T1 Repeater's silenced rounds reluctantly left the weapon. But it was enough.

With a gasp, the medic dropped. The lone juggernaut was hurt pretty badly though, his HUD flashed red, and he could barely breathe. His hand touched his stomach came away damp, covered in blood.

Nearby, he heard a german accented voice "Hey! Did you get him?" . The voice was outside.

The infiltrator tried to cloak, his cloak module, a circular black device on his belt, fizzled and died.

"Fuck it. It was a good run."

He slumped against the boxes where he was taking cover, and reloaded his sidearm. He turned to face the doorway he'd come through.

"Yo, aldinput! Report!"

The last NC, a heavy this time, came into view. His jackhammer cautiously up and pointed directly at the infiltrator.

The heavy saw his two squadmates, lying there, dead. He saw this one JUGA infiltrator, bleeding out with his sidearm out.

"Motherfu-"

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

The NC heavy fell to the floor.

A TR medic, with a Barrage shotgun came through the door. His nametag read:"[JUGA] GenialTester".

MadMaukh breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to get up, but the pain stopped him halfway.

Genial came over and pulled out his medic tool. The infiltrator grunted in pain as his ribs and internal organs all started painfully rebuilding.

"Took you fucking long enough."

Saying nothing, Genial offered him a hand, and pulled him up. The two soldiers checked their gear and made their way to the control point.

Their huds updated with their next mission: "CAPTURE: The ZIGGURAT."

==the end==

BONUS EROTIC SLASH FICTION FOR GAB.

Unbeknownst to the combatants below, a very different type of combat was taking place on top of the warehouse roof. A Vanu infiltrator, with GAB tags wrestled hand to hand with another TR light assault. They grapple with each other, articles of clothing scattering about on by one, first the commissioner cap and then the vanu helmet. The vanu infiltrator leans in and kisses the TR roughly on the mouth, biting and almost drawing blood. He starts to straddle the red-clad light assault, TRAC-5 discarded by his side. As the light assaults hands roamed all over his slim vanu body, the infiltrator began to moan, almost brought to the brink by the close physical contact.

"I didn't think you'd come back," said Rougey.

"Can't kep icecold down bby"

THE END.


End file.
